Item Qualities
All weapons and items are split up into different qualities that determine it's rarity. It usually cannot be changed. There is 'Normal' and 'Unique', '. All the other qualities,'Vintage', 'Genuine, 'Strange', 'Unusual', 'Collector's', 'Decorated', 'Haunted', 'Community', 'Self Made', and 'Valve', are all gotten on special circumstances and/or have special traits. Qualities * Normal items, or stock items, are the first weapons that you start off with. Normal weapons have a gray font color (#B2B2B2) * Unique items are the standard items you recieve from item drops/finishing normal acheivements. items weapons have a yellow font color. (#FFD700) * Vintage items were introduced in the Mann conomy update. It was optained as (?) unique weapons were changed into Vintage quality. Vintage weapons can aslo be bought, and items that were regranted to users who had there previous weapons deleted/stolen were assigned vintage quality. Vintage items have a dark blue font. (#476291) * Genuine items are marked genuine because they were obtained by a cross game promotion or an in game event, and not via item drop or crafting. Genuine items are a dark green font. (#4D7455) * Strange items are obtained by using a Stranglifier, unboxing it through Mann Co. Supply Crates, or obtaining it from the MvM Mann Up mode. Strange weapons count every time you ever kill with the weapon. You can also add strange parts, which will allow the weapon to track other things, such as Taunt Kills or burn Kills. Strange Items have an orange font color. (#CF6A32) * Unusual items are exceeding rare. They have special partical effects that glow off the item, wether it'd be a weapon, cosmetic, or taunt. These partical effects, called Unusual Effects, look Amazing, and proves to everyone else you're probably better than them. There are 66 cosmetic effects, 15 taunt effects, and 4 weapon effects. They have a Purple Font Color (#8650AC) * Collector's items can be made in a collector's kit by combining 200 unique versions of that item. Only certain items are capable of being turned into Collector's quality. Collector's items have a dark red font color. (#AA0000) * Decorated quality is given to weapons that are reskined, but is shaped, sized, and used the same as the normal weapon of that Class. They also have a chance to be Strange and/or Unusual quality. The design on decorated weapons almost always has a slight difference, even in the same decoration. You can also inspect your Decorated Weapon with 'F'. Decorated weapons are also split up into 6 different grades. Decorated Weapons have a light blue, slighty darker blue, blue, Purple, Pink, and Red. (#B0C3D9, #5E98D9, #4B69FF, #8847FF, #D32CE6, #EB4B4B) * Most Halloween event related items are given the Haunted Title, though some halloween items do not. Haunted items have an aqua green color. (#38F3AB) * Community items are given to players who have done great contribution to the Team Fortress 2 community by working in the TF2 workshop. Community items have a community sparkle unusual effect on it. Community items have a green font. (#70B04A) * Self Made items are given to players who have created that certain item using the TF2 community workshop, and then who had there items added to the game. Like the Community Quality, Self Made items have Community Sparkle, and also has 'I Made This!' in it's description. Self Made Items have the same font color as Community items. (#70B04A) * Valve weapons are given to valve employees. Valve weapons sometimes have the Flying Bits unusual effect. Valve weapons also sometimes have crazy stats. Valve weapons have pinkish purplish font color. (#A50F79) Made by OverFortress Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Cosmetic items Category:Team Fortress 2 Taunts Category:Qualities Category:Item Qualities Category:Game Mechanics Category:Contents